


Persephone Takes Nico To The Mall

by KatMeowMeow



Series: Hades and Persephone Try To Be Good Parents [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonding, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Shopping Malls, Underworld, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMeowMeow/pseuds/KatMeowMeow
Summary: It was going to be a regular day, a nice normal day... until Nico got out of bed. That is when shit hits the fan. And it goes everywhere stuck in each and every corner and nick and nacks.Long story short Nico's clothes get stuck in the dryer and he needs clothes, Will wants to take to the mall but then the title wouldn't make sense right? Just read to find out what happens.-Persephone and Nico bonding





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> First part is mainly about Nico and Will being the cute dorks they are. Persephone and Hades come out in the next chapter.
> 
> Need to know-  
> 1) Nico and Hades are on way better terms (Weird New Father and Son)
> 
> 2) Nico and Persephone are rocky, sharp rocky rocks.
> 
> 3) NICO DI ANGELO HAS A UNLIMITED CREDIT CARD (Persephone also has one)

Camp-Half Blood  
Thursday  
7:12 am

There was loud knocking on the front door of the Hades Cabin. Nico put his pillow on his head while thinking ‘Who in my father's name is knocking at my door at…’ Nico moved the pillow slightly to glance at the clock that was by his bed. ‘7 in the morning’ Nico growled out loud.

“Nico! I know you are in there open the door or I’ll come in forcefully!”

‘Will Solace’ Nico thought ‘Of course its Will, how careless of him to forget.’ They only started dating a few weeks ago, and every morning since Will always comes to pick Nico up for breakfast. 

“Nicos not here come back later.” 

“Nico open the door!”

“No, I'm sleeping!” Nico pulled the cover over his head.

“Fine, you leave me no choice!”

Nico heard Wills footsteps leave his front door. He started to feel slightly guilty, Will was just looking out for his health. Nico would have thought Will would have been more persistent. 

Nico then heard the window on the side of his cabin be jolted. Nico took off his the pillow from his head and stood up to see what was going on. As he sat up the blanket fell down to expose his naked top half to sudden cold air. 

In the now open window was Will with one leg in the cabin and the other outside. 

“See I told you I’ll come in one way or ANOTHer...” Will said as he fell on the floor.

“Your an idiot,” Nico quickly pulled the blanket over his head. “But I’m your idiot.” Will tried sweat taking and started to get on top of Nico's bed. “Correction a corny idiot,” Nico said from under his blanket. Will moved to the top of the bed and tried to get under the covers, “Will!” Nico shouted as he pushed Will from trying to get under the blanket, “Stop”

“Come on it cold” Will wined.

“If you close the window it wouldn’t be so cold.”

“But I wanna cuddle. It's not like we haven’t done this before.”

“NO you can't, stop.”

“Why nottttt?” Will started to pout.

“Be-because...”

“Because of whyyyyyy”

“Because I-I don't have any clothes on,” Nico said, his ears burned red.

“YOUR NAKED!!” Will blushed as he got off. (He actually fell off the bed)

“NO, I have underwear on just not… a shirt or pants” Nicos came out from under the covers but covered his body with the blanket.

“Well just go put on some clothes I’ll um…. Just stand over here not looking.” Will moved closer to the door and face the wall. His face is redder than a firetruck. 

“Fine” 

They were still haven’t seen each other without any clothes since they started dating. Even in the very few makeout, they had (only 2) they never took off any clothes. The closes fiscal under close body contact they had was when Will barely even put his hand under Nico's shirt for a few seconds during there 2nd make out in the woods. Wills' face continues to burn red at the thought.

Nico grumbled as he got out of bed and started to move over to a door on the other side of the cabin. While keeping an eye on Will to make sure he wasn't peaking. Nico opens the door and went in.

Will could hear footsteps in the back room and then there was a sudden bang on the wall. It sounds like someone was hitting something agents the wall over and over. “Nico, you okay in there?” No response the banging continued, Will went to the door and tried again louder this time.

“Nico? Are you okay?”

Suddenly the banking stop.

“Nico? I'm coming in!” Will was starting to get worried.

“NO, just wait….” Some movement could be heard from inside the room. Nico then shouted, “There you can come in.” Will then open the door to find Nico standing next to his washing machine and dryer wearing in a short purple robe with a flower on it, that definitely didn’t belong to him.

“What was that sound? Why are you wearing that? I thought you were going to get some clothes.”

“They're stuck,” Nico said as he moved behind the washing machine to hide his lower half.

“What’s stuck? ” Will ask in confusion as he got closer.

“My clothes there stuck in the stupid machine.”

“The washing machine?”

“No the drier,” Nico then kicked the dryer. “I put my clothes to dry last night and now it won’t open.” Will came closer, “Maybe you're opening it wrong,” Will tried to open the dryer, “How am I opening it wrong, you pull. It's the dumb thing that's broken.” Will keep trying.

“Maybe...you…have it… on lock… or something ” Will keep trying to pull it open. He then stopped and looked over the controls. Will never looked more lost. “Umm Nico I think your gonna need to call someone.” 

“You mean someone who actually knows what there's doing.”

Will glared “Well sorry Nico if I study in medicine and not mechanics.”

“You don't study,”

“You know what I meannnnnnn,” Will tried one last time, but he ended up stumbling back. ”Maybe Leo and his siblings can help there’s good at this type of stuff.”

“No offense Will the last thing I want is Leo going through my clothes.” 

“Well I could lend you a shirt if you want but it would be a bit big. And as for pants, there is no way you fit into any of mine…. I could ask one of my sisters if- ” Will was rambling ideas with his hands rubbing his neck but then cut off by Nico.

“No. I'm not wearing girl pants and I'm not going to wear your bright oversize shirts,” Nico said crossing his arms.

“Well, I don’t know any other guy whos your size, Nico. Most of us here are not as small waist as you. Which reminds me you need to keep eating more. Still, how are ALL your clothes in the dryer, did you wait till they were all dirty to final wash them?” No answer, “Typical, Di Angelo.” Will signed ad he rubbed his neck trying to think of a way to getting the closeout of the dryer.

“Shut up Will,” Nico shoved him (Playfully), “And even if I did wash my clothes more regularly I would be barely be washing anything.”  
“What do you…. Wait, Nico, how many closes do you have?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just answer.”

Nico rolled his eyes “I don't know, like 3 shirts and maybe 4 pants.” Will looked horrified. Then quickly asked “How about underwear,” Nico glared “You don't need to know that.” It was Wills turn to roll his eyes, “Just answer.” Nico tried to think, “I got a packet of them that came with 8” 

Will look straight at Nico, was he kidding, Who has more underwear than all your clothes combine. More socks than clothe fine. That's most people but more underwear than clothes... 

Sure the Kids at Half-Blood might not have the most/ best clothes. But they did have a good amount of clothes. 

You see every few weeks, well almost like every month each Cabin gets to go to the mall to get clothing. Chiron likes to say it help sibling bonded.

Now that Will thinks about it he's never seen Nico go. Which is strange because  
One: he can go whenever he wants. (Shadow Travel)  
Two: If Nico didn't want to use the money from the camp, he could have still used the Unlimited credit card his dad gave him.

So there should be no reason for Nico not having clothes. Right? Or maybe he just didn't have anyone to go with.

Lightbulb, Will had an idea.

"I have a plan," Will said out loud, "Oh gods," Nico mumbled, "Tell me your amazing plan," ( he said trying to leave the sarcasm out)

'That's probably going to backfire.' Nico didn't say that out loud but thought it.

"Were going SHOPPING!!!" Will exclaim happily.

Nico slapped his face with his hand. He couldn't stop himself.

"Will... you.. your-" Nicd had no words. Well other than-" You are so gay."

"Nico your gay" Will shot back.

"Yeah, but your gayer-" Nico crossed his arms, " Anyway I can't go Shopping because I don't have any clothes to wear. Remember their stuck."

"Oh yeah, your right. Well, I have another plan so we can do that plan. But after we will go shopping. And we'll discuss shopping and you're unique... fashion sense later-" Will said the last part in a rush as he was in the doorway, half in the cabin and half outside getting ready to run. 

"Excuse me, what wrong with my fashion sense?"

" But for now we'll try to get your clothes out of the dryer. By calling Leo and his siblings." Will started to close the door. It was every Will was trying to get out before Nico told him no.

" Wait, what, Will I... where are you going?"

"To go call Leo," Will started to close the door, " Oh and you should find something more covering, I'll bring you an extra shirt of mine just find something to cover your (Will blushes a light pink up to his ears) lower... half."  
Will then closed the door. Nico was left with an open mouth and a confused face.

The door was then open again, “Oh and babe, nothing is wrong with your fashion sense. You're perfect.”

“Will… I...I...I don’t have a fashion style, I wear whatever I want and I don’t care what people think of it!” Nico felt like his head was going on overboard. 

“Okey Dokey, see you in a bit.”

Nico was left there standing a deep red blush still on his pale face, Nico scoff and went to his closet trying to ignore Will, he has to have something he could wear.

(15 minutes later)

Nico was sitting down on his bed blanket wrapped around himself. He was waiting for Will to come with help. He looked everywhere but could not find a single shirt or pair of pants. How could he not find anything?

A knock on the door stopped his train of thoughts. Nico wrapped the blanket around himself tighter as he got up and went to open the door slightly. Outside the door was Will and some of the Hephaestus Cabin, (Leo, Christopher, Harley) all with toolboxes.

“I see you didn’t find any clothes,” Will said as he held out one brightest colored shirt he owned. Nico took it with a glare. “I’m going to go change go ahead and see what you can do,” Nico growled as walk to the bathroom.

‘I swear Will chose the biggest brightest shirt he owns on purpose’ Nico thought as he looked in the mirror eye still narrowed. He wrapped the blanket loosely around himself and walk out the small bathroom. Still didn’t have any pants.

He walks over next to Will who was standing near the guys who were trying to fix the washing machine. The second he got there Leo chuckled as he said, “Hey, Neeks you look-” 

“Don’t even go there, Leo.” Nico declared, it was too early in the morning to hear any of Leos jokes. 

“Okay, so what is wrong with you?” Christopher asked the machine as he rubs the sides.

“The lid doesn't want to open,” Nico told him

“You guys think you can fix it” Will interrupted as he wrapped an arm around Nico.

“Oh, yea this is gonna be easy,” Christopher said as he got up, “We can finish this up in a jiffy.” Harley finished. 

“All we have to do is pop the top open then we can reattach it and wallah done,” Leo explain as he was looking through one of the toolboxes. “How are you going to remove the top.” Will ask.

“This is how,” Leo pulled out a crowbar out of a small bag.”It going to be like opening a soda cap.

“Here we go.” Leo put the crowbar under the “On the count of 3 were going to pull towards me.” Leo told Christopher and Harley “You ready”  
“1,2, 3!” The three boys pushed with all their might but the door wouldn’t budge. “Push harder,” Harley screamed. But nothing happens, they stopped. “Wow, this has never happened before. What did you do to it, Nico? ” Leo asks astonished.

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“I'm just saying-”

“Why don’t we try again but you and Will try helping.” Christopher interrupted not wanting to hear there ‘discussion’, Leo and Nico have a thing of getting into petty arguments for no reason, they can last hours at a time and that not something he in the mood for.

“Okay, sure,” Will agreed also knowing what would happen if no one interfered with the two.

“On the count of 3,” They all got a hold of the crowbar, “1, 2, 3!”

They all pushed as hard as they could.

“Hey, Leo” Nico ask as they keep pushing, ”Why are we using a crowbar? Isn’t this going to break the door?”

It started to move “That the plan.”

“What!” Nico stopped pushing.

Then the door flung open with the 4 boys falling to the side of the dryer where the washer was at, they ended up pushing the washing machine. Lucky it wasn’t enough to knock it over just move it a few feet away from where it originally was. But it did unplug it from the wall. 

Grunts started to fill the room. “Ow, my leg” Christopher sat up and cradled his leg.

“Are you guys okay!?!?” Nico asks, just as he was going to help, the wall that is not connected to the washing machine any more started to shake. The large dark pipe that was sticking out of the wall, you know the one that transfers all the water toward the machine to wet the clothes, well it started to shake violently.

Before any of the boys were able to get up Woosh water started to squirt out of the pipe. It was like a broken fire hydrant, it started shooting from the wall. Wetting all the boys.

The floor started to flood. All the boys were screaming. Some of the line where-  
“Are you okay?!? Where the exit?!? Help?!? Shut it off?!? Someone?!? Nico?!? Will?!?! Leo?! Christopher?!? Harley??!! Can someone shut it off!?!?!??!”

“Christopher, how's your leg?” Will came closer to Christopher to check him. “I think it's a sprain.” 

“Leo help me out.” Will and Leo help Christopher stand up they dragged him out of the room.

As everyone ran out the door and fell on the floor, Will and Leo helped, Christopher, sit on the grass. Nico was next to them he helped Harley out of the situation. 

Then Will looked up at Nico. His eyes widen Nico was in his black underwear. When the water started to shoot out of the wall Nico drop the blanket that was covering his lower bottom. Will saw this ran back inside the cabin to get the blanket from Hazel's bed and ran out the door.

As he got out of the flooded cabin he spotted Nico and in an almost tackling way, Will wrapped the blanket around Nico. 

Nico seemed to only notice he was basically half naked when Will was wrapping the blanket around him.

All the boy were soaking wet and were starting to get surrounded by other campers. The curious campers started to ask what was happening and why was their water coming from under the door of the Hades cabin. 

“I'm going to go try to turn off the water,” Leo said as he ran off.

“Christopher how your leg, ” Will asked as he quickly started to examine it. “Someone go get a stretcher”

Chiron came “What's happening here.”

“Well...” the boys started.

(2 Minutes later)

“And Leo went to turn off the water.” Nico finished. Leaving out the part where he half naked and don't have any clothes. By the time they finished explaining some of Will sibling from the Apollo cabin brought a stretcher to help take Christopher to the Medical Bay.

As they took him, Will stayed behind with Nico. As he was about to pull Nico aside to talk to him, Leo came running back “Okay I got the water to stop.”

Everyone signed in relief “Good,” Chiron said, “but the water is still there. I'm going to have to put this cabin under quarantine until all the water is gone. Does anyone know if Percy is here?”

“He went to visit his mom. He not going to be back until Saturday.” A random camper said.

“Okay. Everyone the commotion is over, everyone back to the dining hall.” Chiron announced as all the campers started to walk off. “Boys go change before you get a cold” Leo and Harley did as they were told.

“Nico can I talk to you.” Will grabbed Nico arm and they walk to the side of the Hades cabin for privacy. “I’m going to go change into dry clothes, but then I have to go to the med bay, and I probably won’t get out in time for us to go to the mall.”

“It’s fine Will.”

“But,” 

“I don’t even have close so it not like I was able to go with you anyway.”

Then it hit Will “Wait then what can wear? You can’t stay in wet clothes all day you’ll get sick. And you can’t keep skipping breakfast. I'm needed in the med bay right now. I can’t go get you food, well I can but you have to wait and where would you wait? ”

“Will! ” Nico tried to stop Wills rambling. “I am going to be fine,” He tried to sound convincing, “I’ll just go to my dad's place until my cabin opens up or something.”

“Do you have any clothes in the underworld?” Will ask hopefully. “No, I just brought the pair I had here to wash them and well you know, but I’m sure I'll find something or my dad will have something for me, okay, so don’t worry.”

“I'm your boyfriend it's my job to worry.” Will came closer to Nico, there forehead touching.

“Still corny.” They both smiled at each other, Will smirked as he said “Yeah, but you love it,” Nico rolled his eyes “Hey, I should be free for lunch why don’t we grab a bite, since our breakfast ended up… scrambled (Egg pun).”

“Oh gods, you didn’t” 

“I did”

“Your terrible”

“I am, so lunch?” He said with a small giggle, “Yeah lunch sounds good, I should have found something to wear by then” Nico smiled their eyes were staring at each other, “Cool” Will leaned wanting to kiss Nico. Who then shift, making Will stopped, “Right sorry, no PDA.” (public demonstration of affection) Nico bit his lip as he looked around, “Screw it” He whispered as he moved his arm around his neck and brought him closer. Will kissed back, it was a light kiss but still good.

“Wil!l” A voiced belonging to one of Wills sibling came from not that far. The two boys pulled away. “I should go,” Nico said rapping the wet blanket tighter around himself. “Call me?”

“Of course, the underworlds number is 666-6666 right?” Will joke. Nico let out a small laugh “I’ll see you later.” Nico disappears into the shadows.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having his cabin flooded and having to go to his dad's place. Nico is now walking around the underworld in a bathrobe. Hades gets a devilish idea and shit gets real between Nico and Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Fluff- Hades and Persephone Cute.

In the Underworld

Nico traveled to his room in his dad's place. He ended up being thrown into his room at such a fast paste so he had to run, but tripping over the rug that was by his bed and rolling over to the wall, he was on his back with his feet up in the air. 

‘Just my luck’ Nico thought as he looked around his room, everything was upside down.   
His room was a large dark red theme victorian style bedroom. It was a very large room, on one side of the room was Nico's bed it was about two queen size bed with a dark red canopy, next to it was a large walk-in closet, that was empty except a pair of shoes that didn't fit him. (There two big)

And on the other side of the room was one large sofa and armchair. They were a blood red color with a small coffee table in front of it. In front of the couches was a large TV. 

On the wall right next to the sofas were three windows; two small ones and in between the was one large window that caved in. It had a seat attached to it. The seat was big enough for someone to sleep on. (Short story coming later about the seat)

Fun fact the large window use to be a door towards a patio, but one time when his dad ground him he tried to sneak out through the patio. It worked. He escapes all the way to camp for almost an entire day. But when his dad found out and he dragged him back down to the underworld and the time he was grounded doubled. Hades had his staff remove the patio and change it to a window with a seat. Nico thought back at the time. 

He then got up from the spot on the wall, the blanket fell down leaving Nico in a soaked T-shirt, socks and no pants. He was shivering. It was already cold in the under but being in drench clothing was something else, he surprised he hasn’t turn into a popsicle stick yet.

The first thing he did was lock his bedroom door. Knowing with his luck what would happen if he left it open.

Nico was going to the bathroom to shower. In the middle of the room was a door that leads towards the bathroom. The bathroom was all white. To say it was over the top was an understatement, there was a freakin’ gold chandelier with DIAMONDS in the middle of the room. There was a shower in one corner. It had see-through doors and water fell from the ceiling. 10 people could easily fit in it (Not to shower just stand in). On the other side of the bathroom was an elegant clawfoot bathtub with gold feet. 

Nico stared at it thinking about taking a nice hot bath. No, he probably just fall asleep in there. He started to take off his clothes as he went to take a brisk shower.

15 min later…..

He didn’t have clothes to change to afterward but there were some black robes he can easily use. Nico sign as fell on his bed. Long soft robe covering him like a blanket and a towel on his head, drying his hair. He closed his eyes and relaxed. A few minutes later his silence was ruin with a growl.

Nico sat up and looked down, another growl came from his stomach. “Ugh,” He remembered he hasn't eaten yet.

As Nico was walking down the hallway he notices there wasn’t really anybody around. Usually, zombie, ghost and skeleton maids and butlers are cleaning and walking around. But today no one. As he walked down the stairs towards the main kitchen they used, still no one. The place felt off, like if everyone was…. hiding. 

‘It is early in the morning’ Nico tried to reassure himself. And before you ask yes 8 in the morning is early.

He opens the black dutch door. The was no one in the kitchen. He walked to the refrigerator to look for something to eat. He got a small yogurt. Closing the fridge Nico went to get a spoon. Yep, he was in Hell eating yogurt in a robe. As he was opening his pathetic excuse for breakfast, the dutch door open. 

“Nico,” It was his father Hades, “I didn’t know you were here. I thought you weren’t coming until the weekend.”

“Hey, dad. Well you see there was an… accident.” Hades gave him a confused look. With a sigh Nico jumped on top of one of the counters, trying to get comfy, knowing his dad is going to want a full explanation. (of course, he going to leave out the part of Will trying to get into his bed when he half naked.)

3 minutes later…

“Okay.” Hades was trying to absorbed everything. He was leading over the counter next to Nico, his hand ran down his face as he asks, “So you have no clothes.” 

“Nope.” Nico was now scraping what was left of his yogurt. “All my clothes are in my flooded cabin- wet so I can’t wear any of it.,”

“So right, do- do you have any um... clothes on like right now.” Hades stumbled out the words not exactly knowing what to say or do.

Nico's cheeks turned a light shade of pick in embarrassment as he jumped off from the counter “N-No I'm I’m not.” He looked away from his dads’ gaze and closed the robe tighter. Hades pinch his nose, “Nico this really isn’t the best time.” Nico suddenly felt a small bit of guilt that turned into anger, “Well dad, when is the right time for me to lose all my clothes and have my cabin flooded.” He adds as much sarcasm as he can.

“Nico that's not what I meant I-” Hades was caught off when the door swung open, “Sir, everyone is here and there ready,” it was a skeleton maid (yes they have uniforms) she started to stumble when she saw Nico, “f-for the umm… emergency meeting.” She bowed and left.

“What was that? What meeting?” Nico asks suddenly concerned, “It’s nothin-” He was caught off “Dad, what's going on?” He’s not going to take no for answer.

“Don't be alarmed it's really nothing.” Nico gave him the ‘real’ face. Hades's sign. “Look there's been an incident. In the Fields of Punishment, there's was damage to the walls and what should have been an easy fix but it transpired into an escape for a few hundred evil souls.” The last part was murdered, he tends to do that a lot when talking to his son.

Nico's face was shocked, of course, this was happening when he didn’t have any clothes, no madder, “How can I-”

“You shouldn't concern yourself with this problem, we already have it covered.” Hades cut him off. “But dad I-”

“Hades the staff said you're in here.” Persephone came in. “What are you doing-” She then spotted Nico. “What is HE doing here.” She sends a glare. If you didn’t already know Nico and Persephone didn’t have the best relationship.

“I live here too you know.” Nico turned towards her and glares back. “You have a room that's all you have here.” She shot back. “And all you have is nothing but a giant-” Hades put a hand over his son's mouth.”That enough the both of you. I don’t have the time for your petty argument, they give me a headache.”

“See you even annoying to my dad.”

“You little weed,” Persephone stated to walk closer getting angry each time Nico insulted her.

“You old tree.” Nico was also walking closer, hatred was shown on his face. 

“Why you little emo rodent!”

“I’m not emo!”

“That's the biggest lie I ever heard..”

The doors open to another maid. Nico and Persephone ignored her and keep insulting each other.

“Witch”

“Punny shrimp”

“Cow”

“Stupid -”

A maid who was standing there and just wanted to leave bowed as she spoke loudly “Your majesty's the guest urge for your attention.” It quiet Persephone and Nico. ‘Thank you random maid’ Hades thought not knowing how much more he could take. 

“Please tell them I'll be there in a second.” Hades assigned and she left “Now that you both have stopped-”

“Dam fossils”

“Pain in the ass”

“Gold digger”

“Bastard child”

“PERSEPHONE”

“Hoe”

“NICO DI ANGELO YOU APOLOGIZE TO YOUR MOTHER THIS INSTANCE.”

Without skipping a heartbeat they both replied “She is not my mother.” and “I'm not his mother.”

‘At least they agree on something’ Hades thought as he pinches his nose. His patience was running thin. The two started arguing again. And then LIGHT BULB, Hades had an idea.

Walking in between his wife and son who were still bickering, he claps a hand on both of there mouths shutting them up. Now that both were quiet he grinned evilly.

“Persephone, you are my wife and I love you dearly. Nico, you are my son and I also love you dearly but if this,” He moved his hand and started pointing at Nico and Persephone, “Keeps going on I'm going to lose it. So we are going to work on this,” He pointed again. “And by we, I mean you two.” 

“Nico you need clothes right. My love, you wanted to go to check out the new store at your favorite mall right?” The two knew where this was going, but Hades stopped them before the could even open their mouths. “I am going to be very busy so the two of you are going to go to the mall together. I am not asking I’m telling you.”

“You can’t make me go with that spawn.” Persephone protested

“And I'm not going with her anywhere she’ll just try to kill me.”

“No, you are both going if I hear even one of you tried to fight the other there will be consequences,” Nico and Persephone scoff.

“I mean it. Persephone if you don’t go I'll… I’ll ask Demeter to move in with us.”

“You would dare.”  
“Oh, I would.”

“Ha, what are you going to do to me take away my imaginary computer, my imaginary phone, or the Tv I don't use?” Nico said as he crossed his arm, he wasn’t having any of this.

“Oh no, no, no,” Hades grinned evilly, making Nico stand up straight (Ha joke) “I am going to show Will you baby pictures.” Nico's face turned pale

“I-impossible they were destroyed.” Nico stuttered.

“Oh really,” With a flick of his hand a book came out, a giant one that had Nico name on it. It was covered with dust. “I’ve been saving this for blackmail, like to make you clean your room but this will do. Should I show your boyfriend, bath time, or you with your teddy bear.” Hades was showing Nico the old black and white pictures. It was an adorable baby with a giant birds nest for hair, baby Nico. “Oh, I know how about the baby bum on a carpet” it was a picture of baby Nico lying down on his stomach on a fluffy blanket butt naked.

“Or maybe I should post them on my Facebook.” 

“Okay fine I’ll do it just put them away.”

And just like that, they were gone. “Okay. So how about you, my flower?”

“Please, you can’t stand my mother. Let alone live with her.” Persephone answered leaning on one leg, arms crossed glaring at her husband.

“Fine, you leave me no choice.” Hades pulled out his flip phone.”I'm calling the number.” He was. “Fine” Persephone pulled up a chair and sat down in it legs crossed. Nico was looking at his father, would he really do it.

“It is ringing,” Hades announce.

“Tell my mother I said hi.” Persephone now crossed her arms.

“Ah hello, Dem-” Persephone tackled Hades down and grabbed the flip phone and snapped in half and threw it into the sink down the drain and turn on the garbage disposal. “Fine I'll go, I’ll go.” She sat on top of his head looking down. Hades who was on the floor sat up leaning on his elbows. He flicked his wrist to turn off the garbage disposal. “You could have just told me to hang up.” A faint blush came upon Persephone face. 

“Nico, go up to my room I’ll have one of the maids look for something for you to wear.” Nico was still shocked at what just happen, nodded his head a little and walk out of the kitchen looking back to make sure he didn’t imagine what just happened.

As soon as Nico left Hades sat up making Persephone move down to sit on his lap. As he looked down at Persephone who looked defeated Hades got another idea. He cupped his wife's face and kissed her forehead making her look up at him as he spoke.

“I know this is hard, but can you at least try to be nice to Nico? He really is a good boy.” Hades kissed her nose “When this blows over and we have time I-I'll do that think you been asking about.” Hades stuttered the smallest bit of pink came to his pale skin.

Persephone looked up in surprise “Really?”

“Yes if we have time tonight.”

“Even the-” Persephone face lit up with lust. “Yes, we can even use the um… thing” Hades looked away.

“And the handcuffs?” 

“Keep it down Nico might hear, but yes I'll wear the handcuffs.” Hades and Persephone foreheads were now touching. “If you wanted me to go that badly you should have just lead with this.” 

“Well sorry if I don’t want to talk about my sex life in front of my son.” Hades and Persephone laughed “He would be mortified,” she said through laughter. “He would.”  
There where now face facing millimeters apart. Then they closed the gapped with a soft kiss. After a minute Persephone moved back and ask

“Where you really going to ask my mother to move in with us?”

“Κόλαση όχι! (Hell No) I would throw myself to Tartarus.” She lightly shoved him. “We should go check on that brat you call a son before he goes through our draws.”

“Why what's in the draws?” They both got up and started walking towards there room. 

“The stuff for tonight.” Her hips bumped him playfully

“Then we should hurry.” Hades leaned down and gave Persephone a peck on the check.

 

...In Hades and Persephone room…

Nico was sitting on the edge of the bed, what was taking them so long. He just wanted to get this over with.

There was a small chance he would not have to go because they would not find close for him meaning he doesn't have to go. ‘If only luck was on my side’. Nico rolled his eyes at the last thought his luck is the reason he is here in the first place.

The doors open, ‘Finally’ Nico got up Hades and Persephone walk into the room hand in hands.

“Alright, Nico we need to find some temporary clothes for you,” Hades announced and he walks towards his and Persephone closet. It was also a walk-in closet but it was filled with close. On one side was almost every color of the rainbow, in different forms of clothing and on the other side was all black clothing. It wasn’t hard to figure out whose side is whos.

As his father was looking through the closet, a thought came to Nico, “Hey dad didn’t you have to go to the meeting about the breakout?” Persephone who was now standing next to Nico answered, “Yes it was an emergency meeting”

The sounds of close being moved around stopped. 

“Oh, my gods how can I forget” Hades got out of the closet rushed out and left closing the door. “Wait for it...” Persephone said

The doors then open Hades head peered into the room.

“Umm...Dear can you find something for Nico to wear thank you? I’ll have Jules-Albert be in the front gates to take the two of you to your destination. ”

Hades close the door.

The doors open again “OH I almost forgot here you go” he gave Persephone a few credit cards. “Have a nice trip.” He gave Persephone a light kiss on the lips and ruffled Nico's hair. “Don’t fight” he then left.

Nico sighed “Dad is something else”

Persephone hummed in agreement, “That he is.” She walks into the closet getting two v neck long dress “Which one do you think I should wear?” One was yellow and the other was purple.

“Depends do you want to stand out as taxi or a giant walking grape” Nico jokes.

“That's it I'm making you wear a dress” Persephone threaten with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I uploaded this last week and I just check and turn out it never happen. SO sorry about that
> 
> Next part is coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be coming soon. Promise.  
> -Love Kat


End file.
